Why Do I Have To Get Hurt
by NamelessHesitation
Summary: Sairlinde lives with her mother,father,and brothers in Rivendell. Her father has temper problems and abuses Sairlinde. Not everyone knows but there are some that do know and they want to try to help but they are afraid that he'll hurt her even more. She i
1. Chapter 1

It's a nice cool spring morning and everyone was out and about but Sairlindë was going to go see someone not even her parents knew about. This some one was Aragorn son of Arathorn.

" Aragorn."

" Yes Sairlindë?"

" I don't think we'll be able to see each other in secrecy anymore. I think my parents know but they haven't said anything."

" What if they find out you've loved me for awhile?"

" They'll send me off to Mirkwood. They want me to marry Legolas. I told them I don't like him but they don't understand."

" You haven't told them about me?"

" Yes I mentioned you once but that was all. I heard them talking about you and me and I was guessing they saw us somewhere."

" What did they say?"

" I don't directly know what they said."

Aragorn and Sairlindë walk to Lord Elrond's privet gardens and sit on one of the benches. Aragorn puts his arms around her and pulls her close to him as possible. Aragorn sees Glorfindel come around the corner of the gardens.

" Sairlindë, Lord Elrond wants to see you."

" Aragorn I have to go. I don't know if I can see you later."

She goes with Glorfindel.

" Glorfindel, do you think my parents know about Aragorn?"

" I don't think they do."

" I can't tell them. Last time when I first mentioned him my father pulled a knife out and stabbed me."

" Yes I remember when that happened. I'm going to leave you with Lord Elrond now."

" Then I'll see you later."

Sairlindë walks into Lord Elrond's study.

" My Lord, you wanted to see me?"

" Yes. How's the wound healing?"

" Very well. I doesn't hurt me anymore."

" That's good. How's the flute solo coming along?"

" I can play it but it's not to perfection. I have to go before my parents get back. They said for me to stay around here."

" You were with Aragorn all day?"

" Yes, I'll see you later."

She hurries home and cleans the little bit she left in the main room. She hears the doors open and sees her father walk in.

" Where's my girl?"

He walks in and finds her polishing her flute.

" How's the solo coming along?"

" Ok I guess. I can't play it up to where I would like to be."

" In about a week we are all going up to Mirkwood."

" What! I can't go up there. Why can't you and mother go?"

" Because we are taking you up there so you can meet Legolas and you two can get to know each other."

" No. I will not go."

Sairlindë puts the flute down and runs out the doors to Aragorn's room.

" Aragorn I need to talk to you."

He opens his door and she goes in.

" What is it?"

" My father said in a week we are going up to Mirkwood."

" You told them you couldn't go didn't you?"

" Yes but I can't go back there. I don't know what my dad would do."

" Stay here until everything settles down."

Back at her house.

Her father isn't the type of person who would forget about what they said and get on with life. He's the type who doesn't forget and he has temper problems and he abuses his daughter. Her mother wouldn't hurt her daughter but she agrees with her father.

" She's going with us no matter what. There is nothing keeping her here."

" Yes but still I think she has found her heart with Aragorn."

" No, even if she has, she isn't going to date that human. Also her brothers are coming home soon and she needs to be around then."

" Yes, she does need to be around when they come but let her be until we leave."

" Fine I'll deal with her."

Back in Aragorn's room.

" You know Aragorn I feel safe right here with you."

" Sairlindë I understand that you are afraid of your father but there are times when you have to do what they say."

" But I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm not young anymore and they should let me choose who I want to love not who they like."

" Yes that should be your choice."

" I think I'm going to go back and deal with it."

" Just be careful."

" I will."

She walks back to her house and goes in with out making a sound.

" Where did you go?"

" Ada!"

" Answer me now."

" I just went for a walk."

" Your are going no matter what."

" Why can't I make some decisions on my own?"

She leaves the room but he father pulls her back in. He throws her around the room, and then stuffs his knee into her rib cage, and four her ribs are broken, and he breaks her wrist.

" Ada Stop!"

" That's for your own good if you would have listened to me then none of this would have happened."

" I hate you. Don't you see that you have temper problems?"

" Shut up now!"

He leaves her there on the floor of the room. Sairlindë gets up and waits until her father and mother leave the house to go back to Aragorn's room. She tries to get up but she is in too much pain to move. Then she tries to get up the second time and luckily makes it up. She slowly walks back to Aragorn's room but Glorfindel sees her stumbling.

" Sairlindë are you alright?"

" No, my father jammed his knee into my ribcage, broke a couple of my ribs, and broke my wrist. Please go get Lord Elrond and Aragorn. I'll wait here until you come back"

Glorfindel runs to the Great Hall.

" Elrond you need to come quick, you too Aragorn."

The two of them follow Glorfindel back to where Sairlindë is sitting.

" Sairlindë what happened?"

" She said her father jammed his knee up into her ribcage, broke a couple ribs, and broke her wrist."

" Aragorn take her to one of the healing rooms and I'll be there after I finish what I was explaining in the Great Hall."

Elrond and Glorfindel walk back to the Great Hall and Aragorn walks Sairlindë to one of the healing rooms.

" I told you to be careful."

" I walked in and I didn't know my dad was in the room."

" Why did he hurt you this time?"

" Basically he yelled because I said I wasn't going to Mirkwood."

" Where did your parents go this time?"

" I don't know I just hope they stay away long enough for me to heal."

" Here lay down on the bed before you hurt yourself even more."

" Aragorn would you hate me if I went to Mirkwood?"

" No, I would still love you even if you didn't go."

" I'm not planning on marring Legolas, maybe just get to know him as a friend because I know you and him are good friends."

" Yes I've known him for awhile. While your gone I'm going with my brothers on a hunting trip."

" Aragorn, I'm going to need your help."

" Yes ada."

" First I'm going to set her wrist. Sairlindë this might hurt some but I think you should be used to pain well enough."

" Yes."

Elrond a lines the bones and wraps her wrist with cloth then he goes to the ribs. He pulls her shirt up and it has already started bruising where her father kicked her. Elrond wraps cloth around her ribs the puts a brace around her ribs to keep them in place.

" That should do. All you need right now is rest. Come Aragorn she needs to sleep."

Later on Aragorn comes back into her room and finds her curled up in a ball and shaking in fear. He walks up to her bedside and hears her mumbling something.

" Sairlindë what's wrong?"

" Ada please stop."

Aragorn shakes her awake and she wakes up.

" Oh Aragorn, what are you doing here?"

" I came to see if you were awake."

" Oh I truly know why you're here. I might as well tell you the truth. I'm afraid of my father. I wish Lord Elrond could do something about him abusing me but I know he can't."

" Sairlindë later on in your life you will be free of your father."

" True but I'll be scared for the rest of my life. I wish I could leave and go somewhere else by myself and not with my father."

" Would that help you?"

" No. I'm tired of living a life in fear. My mother doesn't do anything about what he does to me."

" Sairlindë come here. You know I'm here for you and you can see me anytime. We all care about you. We don't want to see you hurt or see you dead. Sairlindë are you listening?"

Aragorn looks down and finds her a sleep. He moves her off of his legs and puts her back on the bed.

" Goodnight my love."


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Sairlindë awakes to find Aragorn sleeping next to her. She gets up and changes into a lavender dress then walks over to the balcony to listen to the trees talk. Aragorn gets up, goes over and wraps his arms around Sairlindë.

" What are they saying?"

" Almost the same thing you told me last night and they've seen my parents pass the border of Rivendell. They must be going back to Mirkwood."

" Good, then it will give you time to heal. Lets go down to the Great Hall and get breakfast."

" Fine, but I don't want to eat anything heavy maybe just a light broth."

They both walk down arm in arm to the Great Hall. They go sit with Aragorn's brothers and Aragorn goes to get his and Sairlindë's breakfast.

" How are you feeling today?"

" Better but my ribs hurt still when I breathe."

They eat then Aragorn walks her back to her room. Erestor walks in and Aragorn leaves.

" Erestor, how are you doing?"

" Fine. I heard what your father did to you. Does your father have the recent files that he took up to Mirkwood?"

" Yes he has them but they're back at the house."

" Can you get them because Lord Elrond wants to go through them."

" I'll get them, if you can help me up?"

Erestor goes over and puts his arm around Sairlindë's waist and pulls her up. Erestor follows her to the house. They go into her parent's room and she pulls out two big books of files from Mirkwood.

" Thank you Sairlinde."

" Erestor, could I come with you for awhile?"

" I don't see why not, Lord Elrond won't mind."

She goes with Erestor to Lord Elrond's study.

" Here my lord, are the files."

" Thank you Erestor."

" Oh, I brought Sairlindë with me."

" She's with you now?"

" Yes."

" Good. I need to speak with her. Come here Sairlindë."

" What do you want?"

" Follow me."

Elrond takes her into his room.

" I want to see if there is a lot of bruising around your ribs."

He pulls her shirt up and takes the brace and bandaging off and finds that it is black and blue around where her ribs are. He wraps the cloth back up.

" Sairlindë is something wrong?"

" No."

" Can I ask you a question but you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I want to know what your father says to you?"

" He doesn't speak normally to me. He yells because he naturally thinks I'm too weak to do anything. That's why he uses force. He wants me to be some one I don't want to be."

" Does your mother or brothers do anything about your father?"

" My mother does nothing and my brothers have once tried to protect me from my father but he threatened to hurt them if they tried again. I'm afraid of my father when I'm around him. I have to act like the perfect daughter and if I do anything wrong he goes all out on me."

" They still don't know about Aragorn?"

" They don't even know I go see Aragorn. My father would kill me if he saw me with Aragorn."

" Sairlindë come here."

Elrond puts a comforting arm around her and lets her cry.

" Why does my father have to ruin me like this it makes me miserable."

" It probable was the way his father brought him up and he wasn't taught any better. How about you go find Aragorn and I'll see you later."

She leaves to go find Aragorn.

" Elrond is she going to be ok?"

" I don't know Erestor, it's hard to tell. I can't believe her father could ruin such a beautiful daughter."

" Is there anything you could do for her and get her out of this situation?"

" Not right now. I'm afraid that if he keeps using force on her, she is going to become afraid of everyone because I have seen it happen before."

Sairlindë finds Aragorn in the horse barn.

" Aragorn where are you going?"

" I was going to go for a ride. Do you want to come?"

" Yes. I just want to talk."

She gets Naiche out and mounts him and they ride off. They ride to an open field just outside of Rivendell. They stop by one of the rivers to let the horses drink.

" Sairlindë, want to take a rest here?"

" Yes, my ribs are burning."

She jumps down and goes over with Aragorn and they walk through the water.

" My brothers are supposed to be coming home today. I haven't seen them in a month or so. Aragorn, do you hear that?"

" What?"

" The sound of horses coming."

Aragorn pulls her back out of sight. She sees her parents and her brothers ride by. But there is also a blond elf riding with them.

" Aragorn they brought Legolas with them. Why would they do such a thing?"

" Don't worry you don't have to see him if you don't want."

" Can we go back later on because I don't want to go now?"

" Yes."

Aragorn pulls out a couple llembas and they both eat them.

" If we get back before dinner I'm not going to go because I need to figure out the music that I'm playing. It's like I can't get it right."

" Alright but I'll bring you something back to eat."

" Sounds fine."

Aragorn and Sairlindë get back on the horses and go back to riding.

" Aragorn, I think I'm going to ride back so I can rest and get my ribs to stop hurting before I go play."

They both ride back to Rivendell and put the horses away.

" I'll see you later."

" Sleep well Sairlindë."

" I'll try."

She goes into her room back at her house and lays down but someone is knocking on the door and her brothers are standing outside her door.

" Lóindir, Eärendur you're back. I've missed both of you."

" How are you doing?"

" Terrible. Ada broke a couple of my ribs and my wrist."

They both sit down next to her and wrap their arms around her.

" We're sorry for leaving you here with Ada. We both know how much you fear him."

" How's your and Aragorn's relationship going?"

" It's great but ada and mother still don't know I go see him."

" Are you going to the Great Hall for dinner?"

" No I can't. I have to work on some flute music. I know ada won't be pleased but I want to do things I have to do not what he wants I might not be here when you come back, I think I'm going to use Aragorn's room. I was wondering, Legolas didn't ride back with you did he?"

" Yes he did. Ada thought it would be easier then having to go back up to Mirkwood."

" Sairlindë what are you going to tell Ada when he tells you to come?"

" Just tell him I can't because I have some work to finish."

" Ada won't buy it."

" Yes I know, he's going to yell at me but I'll be ok since your both back he can't do anything to me because he knows that both of you won't let him hurt me. I've talked to Lord Elrond also but I'm thinking of telling him more about ada."

" I'm going to leave, because I want to catch Aragorn before he leaves."

" We should be leaving as well. We might stop by Aragorn's room later to talk some more."

She takes all her things with her and leaves. When she reaches his room and finds the door ajar.

"Aragorn can I come in?"

" Yes Sairlindë."

" I thought you were going to go to sleep."

" I tried but my brothers came in and I just talked with them. They said that Legolas is here to stay for a while. You don't mind if I stay in your room and work on this music and maybe rest."

" No, I don't care if you stay. I better get going before my brothers start looking for me."

Everyone enters the Hall and three long tables are filled with food. Everyone goes and sits down. Sairlindë's father sees that she hasn't showed up.

" Eärendur, where is you sister?"

" She said she wasn't going to come because she had work to do."

" Then I'll speak to her later."

Everyone grabs plates and starts eating. Once everything is put away everyone tells each other stories or just talk among with friends. Back in Aragorn's room, Sairlindë is trying to play the music but she is too frustrated to concentrate. She gets up and starts pacing. Aragorn walks in.

" Sairlindë stop, what's the matter?"

" I can't do this, I'm not focused."

" Settle down you don't need to worry. Everything will be fine. I'm going to put the music and your flute back in your room so you don't have to worry. You need to rest you're under too much stress. Now goodnight."

He leaves her and puts the flute and music back in her room and goes back to the Hall. Her brothers see Aragorn come back in and wonder where he went.

" Aragorn is Sairlindë alright?"

" No. She's putting herself under too much stress. I don't think she's going to handle the days that Legolas is here very well."

" We'll talk to her and see what we can do."

Her father finds her brothers talking to Aragorn.

" Hello Aragorn, I need to speak with my sons for a bit but they'll be back."

He drags them away from everyone.

" Why hasn't you sister arrived?"

" I told you she had work to do."

" I want to speak with her now. I'm going to find your mother and tell her that I'll be back."

Her father leaves them. Lóindir and Eärendur run out of the Hall to Aragorn's room.

" Sairlindë wake up, you have to get back to the house because ada is coming to look for you."

They take her back to the house and she goes back to sleep. Her brothers run to the back of the Hall and see their father reaching the house.

" We should wait so he doesn't hurt her again."

" Yes."

They climb one of the trees and wait. Her father goes in and finds her sleeping. He shakes her and she wakes up.

" Why didn't you come to the Hall?"

" I had to work on music."

" You didn't want to come because you knew Legolas was going to be there."

" Yes, I didn't want to see him."

Her father pulls out a dagger and cuts both her wrists and puts the dagger through the same wound on her right shoulder. He pushes down on her ribs that are already broken.

Sairlindë's screams can be heard all the way to the Hall.

Her brothers go in and try to slow the bleeding down when Elrond and Aragorn walk in.

" Go get Glorfindel now."

Eärendur runs to the Hall and finds Glorfindel talking with the twins.

" Glorfindel Lord Elrond needs you now."

He follows Eärendur back to Sairlindë's room. He sees what has happened to her.

" Did her father do this?"

" Yes. I need you to help her brothers and Aragorn carry her back to the same room she was in before she goes in to shock."

They all carry her steadily so she won't go into shock before they get to the room.

" Set her on the bed and Aragorn stay here."

Everyone else leaves but Glorfindel goes to confront her father. He finds him outside the Hall.

" Taurnil stop."

" What Glorfindel, are you going to try to stop me?"

" No. I want to talk about Sairlindë."

" What is there to talk about? She's useless and weak and can't do what her brothers do."

" Why do you have to hurt her so badly?"

" Why, because she is basically worthless in this world. She isn't any use to me or anyone else. If there is no other way to take my anger out on then why not take it out on my own daughter."

" She is your own flesh and blood. Can't you see she isn't perfect and can't deal with you hurting her? I'm willing to take her out of your life and keep her with me until you come clean in telling everybody the truth."

Glorfindel leaves him and heads back to Sairlindë's room.

" Elrond, can I speak to you outside?"

" Yes. Aragorn keep the pressure on her shoulder."

Glorfindel and Elrond walk a bit away form her room.

" I was talking to her father and he treats her as a useless thing. He said she is worthless. He takes his anger out on her. I told him I would take her with me and care for her until he told the truth."

" Are you sure you're making the right decision? If this does happen then it looks like the first few days she is with you will be hard on both of you. Is there room for her with you?"

" Yes since her bed isn't that big it can go in the same room as mine and her dresser can go behind her bed. I was going to move everything tomorrow."

" She's not going to be able to leave right away because we have to go through the same procedure like last time. I'm going to stay with her this time. I better go back and see what else I can do for her."

He goes back to Aragorn.

" Aragorn, has it slowed down?"

" Yes, but it hasn't fully stopped."

Elrond wraps her wrists up with cloth and the wound on her shoulder. He takes the brace off of her ribs.

" Go get some rest Aragorn she'll be fine. I'm going to stay through the night with her."

" Good night Aragorn."


End file.
